Clovis X Insomniac! Reader
by Jessica Winter
Summary: After the Battle of the Labyrinth is over you begin having trouble sleeping so you seek help from the son of Hypnos which might be a good idea if you can get him to stay a wake long enough to listen to you. I do not own Clovis
1. Chapter 1

When the battle of the Labyrinth was over and Camp Half Blood had won, I helped out with the wounded campers and everyone else who needed me although I'm the daughter of Iris and we don't really put ourselves out there I want to do something to help the camp.

It's been about a week since then and I can't seem to fall asleep, I mean I've always had a bit of trouble sleeping but now I can't sleep at all. Only a couple minutes at most before I'm waken up by a recurring nightmare, I dream that Kronos had won and destroyed Olympus which is a horrible thought since it would kill all of the Gods and everything really.

"Chiron do you know if there's anything that could help me sleep?" I ask him as I walk quietly into the big house, "I'm afraid not (y/n) but you could ask Clovis for his opinion he might be able to help you." he says before walking down to the sword fighting arena. "Well that was helpful…" I mumble half sarcastically to myself as I walk to cabin 15 Hypnos which is right next to my mother's cabin.

I knock on the door before peaking my head in "Clovis are you in here?" I call in quietly, he probably didn't even hear me "Clovis?" I call a little louder before taking a small step inside. That's when I notice him sleeping on a bed snoring quietly.

"Maybe I should come back later?" I say to myself before thinking otherwise, I make my way to his bed so that I can nudge him before tripping over a pillow and face planting the floor making a loud thud. "Smooth." I mumble into the floor.

"Mm?" I hear someone mumble, I lift myself up off the floor and come face to face with Clovis "O-oh!" I say leaning back a bit "Hi….Um….Clovis?" I ask which is a really dumb question since he seems to be the only one ever here so it's probably him.

He nods slightly before beginning to doze off again "Clovis!" I say as I poke his cheek, "Yeah?...Who are you?" he asks staring at me blankly. "Oh sorry…I'm (y/n) from Iris cabin." I say awkwardly this was definitely a bad idea I woke him up and he doesn't even know who I am.


	2. Chapter 2

"(y/n)...mm…" he says before dozing off again, I guess Hypnos is all about sleeping? I'm not very familiar with that many gods since I only recently came to Camp Half Blood about a year or so ago.

"Clovis!" I say whining a little bit, as I poke his cheek till he peeks an eye open. "Hmm?" he asks even though he's probably not even paying attention, no one ever really does when I'm talking. "I was wondering if you could help me with my sleeping problem?" I ask continuing to poke him hoping he won't fall back asleep.

"Sleep?...mmhmmmmmm…." he mumbles as his eyes start to droop signaling he's falling back asleep "Clovis please listen to me!" I say sinking to my knees "No one ever listens to me…" I mumble as my eyes start to water, I quickly wipe the tears away this is no time to get emotional.

Clovis looks at you with his eyes wide which must be very hard for him, "(y/n)? Are you okay?" he asks and for the first time it seems likes he's awake. "N...Yeah I'm okay." I mumble and stand back up. "...Are you sure?" he asks sitting up and motioning for you to sit down beside him.

"I'm having trouble sleeping and I was wondering if you could help me, every time I do fall asleep it's only for a couple minutes and I have nightmares.." I mumble looking away and shyly sitting down. "Well as a Half-Blood our dreams are usually a glimpse of the future, something that could happen but can also change." he said before yawning and stretching a little.

"The future...that's terrible…" I say and stand up, "No my dream can't happen! It has to be wrong." I say eyes wide and full of fear. Could Kronos really beat the gods and destroy Olympus? I know he's getting stronger all the time and if something were to distract the gods he could easily win…

"What's your dream about? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Clovis said with a slight blush on his face, should I tell him? I want someone else to know but I don't want him to have to deal with it…

After a little bit of thought I finally decide to tell him all about the nightmare I've been having, he listens to what I have to say without falling asleep once which is probably because every Half-Blood is terrified of Kronos. Who could sleep thinking about him?

"Maybe you should tell Chiron about this. He might know what's going on and maybe other campers are having the same dream." he says giving my a small smile to try and calm my nerves.

"Chiron's always busy doing something and I don't think he'd listen to me…" I sigh sadly.

"It doesn't hurt to try right?" he says, "I...I guess...but only if you come with me?" I ask blushing a little and trying to hid my face behind my hair.

"Sure." he says as he slowly stands up, "I have to get dressed first so...could you..uh…" he says as his face goes a dark shade of red. "O-oh! Sorry! of course I'll just wait outside!" I say eyes widening as I quickly rush outside and close the door.

"Wow…" I say sighing up at the sky.


End file.
